Red and Wolf
by Hermione Snape
Summary: An alternative story of Little Red Riding Hood
1. Default Chapter

Red and Wolf  
  
Little Red Riding Hood walked through the forest to her grandmother's house. She was a young woman of 17 and was carrying some special bread and candies for her Granny who had been stricken with a cold. Red loved her grandmother. As she was walking she felt footsteps coming from behind and quickly turned around. The forest was a dangerous place for a single female to be walking in but since she had walked the same path since her childhood Red never had felt scared and had taken solace in the sounds of crickets and animals scurrying through the forest going on with their daily business. She turned around clutching her basket to her body with apprehension.  
  
" Who goes there?" she asked of the dark shadows that surrounded her. A rustling came directly in front of her and a form began to walk towards her. She spotted a flash of gray and white. She finally recognized the creature for what it was a wolf. He stood a little taller than Red and had a mixture of gray and white fur covering his muscled body. Her basket fell to the floor and she scrambled to pick it up trying not to scream or give away her fear but she shook like a leaf. " Puh-Puh please don't hurt me Mr. Wolf," she mumbled as the wolf went down on his haunches to face her. He got up and offered her his hand.  
  
" Get up child. I won't hurt you. Pick yourself up from the ground and stop shaking," he admonished with a grin clearly amused that Red was actually frightened of him. Red slowly got up and shook herself off adjusting her apron. She wiped her hand on the front of her dress causing the wolf to stare at her chest. Clearly this is not a child, he thought staring at Red's breasts, snap out of it she's human for cripe's sake just because you are starved for female companionship doesn't mean you should be thinking about this human girl just help her and get on with it!  
  
" So do you need any help?"asked the wolf.  
  
"Not really I was just on my way to my grandmother's," said Red," I really must be going now but it was nice meeting," she replied grateful that she had not been eaten. There were many accounts in her village of travelers in the woods ending up on a wolf's menu. She went off on the well- worn path. The wolf was left in the middle of the path looking at her slowly disappearing back. A wind dragged a scent past his nose and he quickly sniffed at it. His ears perked up as he recognized the scent of a Grizzly Bear and the scent was coming from the direction the girl was walking towards. Trevold as was named the wolf ran after the girl. to warn her.  
  
At the sound of him behind her Red started to run faster. Oh dear I must get away, she thought, he has changed his mind and feels like eating me after all. She ran with all her might that she failed to see the tall brown Grizzly that stood by one of the trees in the path trying to dislodge a bee's nest. The Grizzly saw Red and let out a roar. Red was brought up short. She was stuck between two creatures and neither looked very friendly. Red gave a scream that annoyed the bear .Red started to step away from the bear slowly. The bear started to sniff in the air. Red backed up into Trevold's chest and let out a screech.  
  
Trevold soothingly caressed Red's cheek and whispered in her ear," Just put the basket down gently on the ground. The Grizzly is only interested in what it can eat. " Red followed the wolf's instructions. The Grizzly picked the basket up and upended it to let the contents fall to the ground. Red backed away together with Trevold until they were a safe distance away. Red gave a sigh of relief. She had misjudged the wolf once again and felt ashamed at acting the way she had done. It was never easy to shake an image that one had had ingrained in their mind since childhood. She gave the wolf a peck on the cheek and she could almost see him blush underneath his fur. She thought it amusing.  
  
Trevold gave her a stern grin," Allow me to escort you Madam," he said offering his arm. She took it and they arrived at her grandmothers without further incident. The wolf intelligently left her side a small distance away from the actual home, reluctantly since he had enjoyed Red's company. Red enjoyed a pleasant visit with her granny. When she stepped out of the cottage to leave for her home in the village she saw Trevold, as she knew him now, come out of the dark shadows once again to walk her back home. Red got home without incident and when she walked in her living room she told her father what had happened. He laughed at Red's insistence that the wolf had been friendly.  
  
" For Goodness sake every knows that wolfs are evil creatures. They exist to eat smaller animals and hate humans;"he refused to listen to Red's protest and went back to reading his novel. Red shrugged it off confident that she knew something her father did not. As she got in bed she spared a thought to Trevold and experienced a slight butterfly on her stomach and giddiness. She went to sleep and dreamed of the forest and her wolf. Meanwhile Trevold howled at the moon as he settled into his den to sleep. He dreamt of a pale skinned, red haired, green eyed girl who wore a red hooded cloak and had a laugh that tinkled like the bells he had heard sounding as Gypsies had made their way through the forest.  
  
The next day the routine was repeated. Red went to visit her granny and the wolf appeared to escort her. Trevold could smell Red so fast that it was quite easy to be lying in wait for her before she came upon him. Red learned about a flower she had never seen before from Trevold and about the bees that buzzed around merrily. She had a good time. When the visit was over he again took her home. When Red prepared to walk all the way to the village she turned around and said," Same time tomorrow then?" The wolf nodded then quickly disappeared into the woods.  
  
It became a ritual over the next few weeks as her granny recovered and grew well. Still Red craved the wolf's companionship so much that she visited her granny as much as she could. Her parents thought her an exemplary daughter but if they had known what her real reason was for her many visits than they would have forbidden her to go and kept her locked up in her room. Red learned more and more about the wolf. About his youth, his experiences, his family who lived in different parts of the forest. She grew to view him as her best friend and she confided to him her fears, her questions about the world, and even her crush on the miller's son. The wolf took this all in stride though he was surprised to feel a hint of jealousy that Red had amorous feelings towards someone other than himself. This interaction went on for three more months and like all things it had to change and evolve. No matter how much one wants things to stay the way they are they can not, it is the way of Mother Nature.  
  
After an extended visit Red walked out to see that it was already dark. Not surprising since it was winter and the days had slowly started to shorten. She pulled her cloak closer to her body for warmth and hugged her granny. She really did love her granny. Granny always seemed to be there as a comfort when she was feeling bad. The wind blew harshly against Red's face causing her to shiver.  
  
"Are you sure you will be alright?" her grandmother asked worriedly looking out at the harsh night.  
  
Thinking of her reliable escort she answered," Yes of course granny. I'll be alright don't worry." She hugged and kissed her grandmother good bye and made her way to where Trevold usually met up with her. As usual he was there awaiting her appearance. As they made their way down the path a furious snowstorm unleashed itself upon them clouding their visibility to only a few inches ahead of them. Red clutched Trevold in order not to lose him.  
  
" We won't be able to make it to the village. We might lose our way. My den is nearby. We can seek shelter there until the storm passes."cried Trevold in Red's ear. Red nodded and Trevold led her to his den which was really a small abandoned cave that used to house a wildcat before it had been killed and Trevold had claimed it as his own. It was surprisingly clean and Red got comfortable on Trevolds fluffy mat on which he slept made of hay and grasses over which cloth had been thrown over. It was obvious that Trevold had taken it from some unsuspecting human. Red lay down and gave a small contented sigh. She was comfortable and warm because Trevold had slipped in to lie next to her. Red cuddled even closer to Trevold leaning her head against him and put her arms around him. She soon fell asleep leaving Trevold in a state of contentment and arousal. He could smell her hair and feel her skin against him. He gave a yip and resigned himself to try to sleep. Which he soon did.  
  
When they awoke it was still dark. Trevold guessed that they had taken a short nap of a couple of hours. He and Red prepared the meat from a deer he had killed before picking up Red that day. Red cooked hers over a fire she built with a flint and sticks while Trevold ate his raw. They ate in companionable silence. With their bellies full they soon grew bored. Trevold couldn't keep his eyes off of Red. He knew he was a pervert to even think about a girl that was half his age and altogether of a different species.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" asked Red who had caught Trevold giving her smoldering looks. "Is there something on my face or something?"  
  
Trevold gave a weak chuckle at Red's naivete since she had no clue that his thoughts had grown lustful towards her innocent person." Just let it go Red. Believe me you don't wanna know. Best you wouldn't be interested anyway." He made a noise deep in his throat and turned away from her to stand facing a wall. Red felt he was feeling some deep emotion and walked up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Come on you can tell me. We tell each other every thing. We are best friends." Red was concerned for her friend. He had been acting strange lately as if he was preoccupied with a thought that would not release him from its grasp. She was determined to find out what it was.  
  
Trevold abruptly turned around. "Alright you want to know what has been bothering me. It's this," he grabbed Red and kissed her mouth taking her by surprise and letting his tongue enter her mouth to tangle with hers. Red gasped and Trevold let her go setting her aside." I don't just want to be "friends" anymore. I want more. Now how about you just go back to bed and I will try to keep away from you." He paced up and down the cave.  
  
Red lay down on the mat slowly thinking about what the wolf had said. He must have had been harboring these feelings for some time, she thought. Her mind brought her back to when times she had caught glimpses subconsciously of this. She felt embarrassed that she had told him all about her crush on Gerald and how she had swooned over the small kiss they had stolen behind his fathers mill. Her cheeks burned red. Yet deep inside she started to realize that this feeling had not been only one sided. She too had felt a tug towards Trevold, a certain lure. She felt scared because she did not know what to do. She was being offered something she had never seriously thought she could have. But then Trevold said four words that jolted her out of her thoughts.  
  
"I love you Red." 


	2. Furry Love

Furry Love  
  
Trevold looked deep into Red's eyes waiting for a response from her but there was none. He saw that she was completely shocked. The storm outside grew even worse causing the mouth of the cave to become gray then black as the falling snow made visibility impossible. They were truly stuck together for the night. They couldn't shy away from it when they were isolated like they were.  
  
"Won't you say something Red? I just said that I love you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" asked the wolf. He gave Red a hurt look and sat on a boulder facing away from her by the small fire they had burning. The fire cast deep shadows across Trevold's face making it look even grimmer than it was. He listlessly threw twigs into the fire trying to hide the pain that he felt. You are so dumb, he thought, how could a nice girl like Red want a stupid old furry wolf. The two of you aren't even the same species!  
  
Meanwhile Red sat silent on the mat. She was scared. She had never been so confused but slowly the memories of what she and Trevold had experienced together surfaced in her mind and she calmed down. A warm feeling came over her. She looked at Trevold sitting away from her with those sad downward cast eyes. She slowly got up and and made her way towards he touch of her hand on his shoulder made him start a little as he turned to see her. He made room for her on the boulder and she sat down next to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"I shouldn't have ever told you Red. I regret it," Trevold said mournfully,"Can we just go back to the way things were. I promise that I won't ever act on my feelings. I respect you above anyone else. I would never want to hurt you and-" Trevold was cut short abruptly as Red turned her face and kissed him on his snout causing him to gasp. After a few seconds in which Red caressed Trevolds' snout and kissed him they pulled apart. Trevold just stared at Red in amazement while she gave him a shy smile.  
  
" I love you Trevold." Red said as she took Trevolds hand in hers. Her hand was so small and delicate in his big and furry paw-like hand. He bent his head and kissed her on the hand. He gave her what passed for a smile in a wolf.  
  
"When did you know?" he asked, " I know I fell for you the day after I first met you. I was so jealous of that Gerald kissing you and me not being able to be nothing more than a confidant. It was so frustrating." He looked at Red not daring to believe that she loved him, a mangy hound. She rubbed his furry ears and giggled as he sighed in pleasure.  
  
"Actually it did not hit me until you said it out loud. I always knew that you were a special person in my life just never how special. I do love you."  
  
Trevold felt like howling at the moon at the moment. He swept Red up and danced with her around the cave. He sobered after a while. He sat down on the mat and Red followed suit. They toyed with pieces of hay as they heard the storm outside making whistling noise with its gusts of winds.  
  
"There is one problem Red," said Wolf. Red abruptly stopped her daydreaming.  
  
"What could possibly be wrong with loving you. It's no one's business but our own," said Red firmly. Trevold gave her a serious look.  
  
"Your parents for one. They won't be too thrilled when their little girl brings a wolf to dinner and presents him as her fiancée`," said Trevold. He failed to catch the happy smile on Red's face. She hugged her wolf making him start to gasp for breath.  
  
"What was the choke hold for sunshine," gasped Trevold as Red released him from the embrace. Red beamed up into his face.  
  
"Do you really want to marry me? You did say fiancée`," said Red excitedly. Trevold grinned.  
  
"Yes I did but that doesn't mean I am going to marry you right away Red. We need to wait until you are 18 and an adult. Can you do that for me?"  
  
"Yes Trevold I can wait though you know that one of my greatest flaws is not being able to wait."  
  
Patiently,"Like I don't remember the time you were almost stung to death by those bees when you wanted to bring some honey to your grandmother and you wouldn't wait for me to get it for you. If my fur weren't already gray you would be turning it gray with your escapades. But I have to admit that that only makes me love you more." He smiled.  
  
Red gave him a mischievous grin. The two would be lovers settled down amidst the mound of straw and snuggled together for comfort. Red rested her head in the crook of Trevold's shoulder and he put his arm around her waist. They sighed as they slowly grew sleepier and their bodies began to get ready to rest. Before she went under Red crooked an eye opened.  
  
"Wolf you know that if you had wanted to do more than kiss me I would have let you. I mean.. What I mean is that.Well," Red grew flustered and blushed. Trevold gently hugged her. He got what she was trying to say to him and he felt genuinely happy that she felt no awkwardness with the eventuality of them becoming lovers.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhh. Go to sleep. It's much too soon for us to be even thinking about that. I mean I am definitely attracted to you in that way but the moment will come when we will be ready for that. For now let's enjoy that we have found each other. Go to bed."  
  
Red once again closed her eyes and let herself go to sleep. Soon she was gently snoring against Trevold's chest. Trevold soon followed suit. Meanwhile the storm howled and shrieked outside the cave as on the inside a sense of serenity reigned as the two lovebirds dreamed of each other with smiles on their sleeping faces. 


	3. Love Lost

Thank you to all who reviewed my story:)  
  
-Hermione Snape  
  
Love Lost  
  
Red woke up to feel Trevold's soft furry body cushioned against her side. She gave a small grin. Opening her eyes she encountered Trevold's yellow eyes staring right back at her. He gave her what passed for a smile but that actually resembled a leer. " Hi." She murmured as she yawned and stretched beside him.  
  
" Hi. We need to get you back home before your parents worry even more about you." Looking at the entrance to the Red saw that the storm had passed leaving in its wake a white landscape blanketed with snow.  
  
" Yeah my Dad will have small mammals if he finds me here." Red got up and corrected some of the wrinkled on her clothes. I must look a mess, she thought. She started to braid her hair and fuss with her shoes.  
  
"Just let it be you look fine." Red smiled at that. Trevold never gave extraordinary compliments he said what was on his mind and that was part of his charm Red thought. Red got up on her toes and gave Trevold a peck on the muzzle tweaking his ears.  
  
Red and Trevold made their way out of the cave and trekked across the snow towards the village. Red felt very playful and stayed backs a distance from Trevold. She quickly grabbed two handfuls of snow and made a snowball she lobbed it at Trevold's retreating back. It hit him squarely in the middle of his back. He stopped abruptly at the feel of the cold projectile. He gave a yip and turned around and pounced on Red. He looked down at her face and licked her cheek and eyelids. Going then to her mouth and finally making her shiver and open her mouth to take in his tongue. He darted his tongue in and out of her mouth.  
  
Red could feel herself becoming hot from the sensations his tongue was causing and she could detect the barely restrained animal instincts that Trevold had under control. His body felt warm, strong, and hard against hers. She gave a little moan when Trevold's tongue moved over to her ears flicking against the delicate shapes. Red pushed up against Trevold.  
  
" This-", sighs," feels so good," moan.  
  
Trevold growled at Red's words. " There are many other ways I can make you feel good." He continued to lick at her ears and then he plunged towards her neck." You taste so good baby."  
  
Suddenly a shot rang out. The two lovers scattered apart and looked towards the direction of the shot. Red's father and the group he had gathered together to search for them had found them. Her father had a rifle held in his hand and it was aimed straight at Trevold.  
  
" What the hell are you doing with my daughter you mangy beast?!" Her father leveled the rifle on his chin. "Answer me or in ten seconds I am gonna blow your brains out !"  
  
" I was escorting your daughter back to the village sir.," replied Trevold cautiously. He staggered back a few steps.  
  
" Daddy he was only being nice honest."  
  
" Oh sure he was being polite and all by molesting my daughter in the middles of the woods ! Is that what you mean? You bastard we saw you pawing at her like the mangy beast you are !" Red's father grabbed Red by the shoulders roughly making her give a whimper of protest. Trevold growled deep in his throat and watched as Red and her father left.  
  
Red's father turned around keeping his daughter tightly by his side." I am gonna be nice and let you off wolf. But stay away from my daughter." He waved his rifle and then turned to Red. He smacked her. " As for you young lady we are gonna have a nice long talk at home and clear things out." He started dragging her home.  
  
Trevold lay there impotent to do anything.  
  
Red managed to turn around once long enough to mouth, " I love you," to Trevold. He mouthed the words back. 


End file.
